


Been Wondering If Your Heart's Still Open. And If So, I Wanna Know What Time It Shuts

by seleneweavers



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Photographer Julie, Slow Burn, They basically had a one night stand and become friends afterwards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneweavers/pseuds/seleneweavers
Summary: "He's been staring at you all night.""Who?"Nodding her head toward the bar, Flynn point the guy that's been leaning on the bar stool, nursing a glass of whiskey. "That guy."...Or alternatively Luke and Julie become friends, falling in love and had a one night stand. In no particular order
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Reggie Peters/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Been Wondering If Your Heart's Still Open. And If So, I Wanna Know What Time It Shuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lollea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollea/gifts).



> I won't update this for a while, I just want to get this out there while I finished my other wip. this plot bunny demanded to be written so here it is
> 
> title comes from do I wanna know by artic monkeys. title chapter comes from sweater weather by the neighborhood. 
> 
> me giving this as a gift to Lea because she's been the best beta reader for most of my stories

Julie does wonder why she agreed to this. It's been years since she actually performed in front of actual breathing people. 

She's itching for her camera now. Julie never realized how much comfort she's drawn from it until now, standing in front of a crowd of people that are waiting for her to do something. 

"Hey." A nervous chuckle jumps out of her lips. "I'm Julie, friend of the bride to be."

There's a hoot from the crowd above all the noise and she tries to bite back her smile. Flynn is clapping her hands excitedly while Carrie raises her glass of champagne high in the air. Her fiancee-Reggie is laughing beside her, arms curled up around her body like a barrier. 

"If I ruin the whole night forgive me," She continues, playing with her hands absentmindedly. "Blame Carrie Wilson for this."

Shaking her head, Carrie shouts, "People are gonna be thankful for me! Just sing!"

A genuine laugh really slips from her lips now. "Okay. I won't take much of your time. So here's a song for the bride and groom to be."

  
  
  


"He's been staring at you all night."

"Who?"

Nodding her head toward the bar, Flynn points to the guy that's been leaning on the bar stool, nursing a glass of whiskey. "That guy."

She groans. It's not like he's not attractive. He totally is. With broad shoulders that seem to filled out his shirt. Who the fuck wears a sleveless shirt into a formal event anyway? 

He's totally pulling it off though. 

"Seriously it's been all night." 

Julie accepted it when Flynn decided to offer her another glass of champagne. Giving her a look, Flynn just shrugs. "Carrie will pay for it anyway."

She snorts, drinking the champagne slowly. "Is this your plan? Getting your friend drunk?"

"You need to get out of your head every once in a while, Jules," Flynn replied easily. "And some liquid courage won't hurt anybody."

And maybe the champagne really helps because when Flynn points out that the cute guy at the bar is still checking her out, Julie decides that it will be a good idea to just go for it. 

Walking toward the guy with purpose, she takes the remnants of his whiskey and drinks it in one go. Fuck. She hates whiskey. Who thinks this is a good idea? 

Shifting at the ball of her feet while trying not to cower from the amused gaze of the cute guy, she tilted her head. "You know it's rude to stare."

Taking the glass from her hand, and putting it on the table next to him, he tucks one of her hairstrands back behind her ear. Julie can feel a flush starting to form at the base of her neck. "Well, you're very pretty."

Caught off guard, she blurts out the first thing that crossed her mind, "So are you."

The guy chuckles, slow and dangerous and Julie can feel shivers starting running down her spine. "That's a high compliment coming from the most beautiful girl here."

She raises her eyebrow. Now that's a lie. Leaning close like she's sharing a secret, she whispers. "Don't let Carrie hear that. It's her night."

Julie doesn't miss the way he glances at her lips. Or her breast for that matter before he looks with guilt back at her. (The dress does wonders to her curves) 

His eyes are very green underneath the dim light, and the intensity behind it really makes it hard to breathe. 

The guy shrugs, "Just being honest. You're very beautiful."

She's not used to anyone being forward with her. Her friends are the gorgeous ones and whether that's a self-confidence thing, she'll argue at another time. 

Offering her hand she gives him her most charming grin. "I'm Julie."

Accepting her hand, Julie notices his hands are a little callused. All the color seems to rush into her cheeks. "Luke."

.... 

Escaping the party into the empty garden, they end up talking all night. She learns that Luke is Reggie's best friend since he accidentally knocked Reggie's tooth in kindergarten. 

She learns that he's the frontman, a guitarist. That he's in a band with Reggie and Carrie's cousin Bobby in it.

(That's how Carrie and Reggie met actually) 

She knows Bobby, and she knows the drummer, Alex but has never seen Luke before. Her job has kept her busy all this time, rarely straying in one place for long. 

So even though Julie knows Reggie well, she never saw him performing with his band, not really. 

Julie had another glass of champagne in her hand, and she may or may not be a little drunk. And maybe this is a terrible idea. 

Brushing another strand of hair away from her face, he compliments her once again. "Your voice is incredible."

She can feel her lips quirk up, "It's not that impressive. I haven't sung in years."

"Well if that's you being a little rusty I don't think I can handle you on a good day."

The way Luke says it with certainty, she decides to throw caution to the wind and go for it. 

It's not like she has to interact with him again right? She kissed him first, but Luke took the air straight from her lungs as he kisses her harder. 

She let out a small gasp when Luke started to press kisses down her jaw. His hand sliding down their way along the curves of her waist. 

"Let's get out of here," She panted. Luke nods, before offering her his hand, asking her to stand. 

He kisses her again, once, twice, before he takes her hand, whisking her away. 

Apparently Luke has booked a room at the hotel. In the elevator she can feel every nerve in her body seem to come alive, in the places Luke touched her last. 

(There's definitely a security camera and she’s maybe a little buzzed to ignore it when Luke runs his hand up the back of her thigh. God, that feels so good) 

They parted long enough to stumble out of the eleveator, giggling loudly as they walked towards the end of the hall. 

Luke kicks the door shut behind him, pinned her into place with his hips, and kissed her again. She pushed her hand under his shirt while he crowded her, hiking the skirt of her dress up high enough to fit a leg between hers. She ground down on him, felt him hard against her hip, and wrapped her leg around his waist. 

His arm goes around her again as he backs her up into the bed. They got their clothes off before they reached the bed.

A thousand different things happens in her head. She lets her teeth mark left the column of his throat as he sinks into her. 

Julie hopes this is not a mistake. 


End file.
